User blog:Demon Killer/Fan Profile: Spawn!
Spawn is a fictional superhero originally published by Image Comics and he is a DLC character concept for Injustice: Gods Among Us. Bio Albert Francis "Al" Simmons was born in Detroit, Michigan as the second of three children (Marc, Al, and Richard) to Esther and Bernard Simmons. Simmons was a very gifted officer of the United States Marine Corps, where he attained the rank of Lieutenant Colonel. He later joined the United States Secret Service, which led to his transfer to the Central Intelligence Agency. In the CIA, Simmons was recruited by Director Jason Wynn into a special top-secret covert ops division known as the U.S. Security Group, an elite task force with jurisdiction in all domestic and foreign situations. Intro/Outro Intro: Spawn is about to finish off common criminal but is mysteriously teleported to the stage, confused. He then says "Someone's going to die for this!!!!" and gets ready to fight. Outro: Spawn says to his opponent, "You don't deserve to live!!" and snaps his opponents neck. Powers and Abilities *Superhuman Strength, Speed, Agility, and Endurance. *Flight *Healing Factor *Expert Martial Artist *Necroplasmic energy blasts *Undead *Immortality *Shapeshifting *Teleportation *Resurrection *Empathy Gameplay Character Trait 'Necroplasmic Wave: '''Spawn's character trait incases him in an aura of green energy from Hell, causing a moderate amount of damage when close enough to the opponent. Move List: Basic Attacks: *Cross Punch *Neck Punch *Hell Spin *Shin Blast *Axe Kick *Inner Power *Lethal Legs *Doom Slice *Blade Overhead *Punishing Jab *Toasty Poke *Uppercut Fury *Front Sweep *Gut Pain Air Attacks: *Flying Revenge *Painless Slam *Soulless Slice Combo Attacks: *Eternal Vengeance *Torment *Damnation *Burning Soul *Dead End *Bloodbath *Underworld *Brimstone *Gravedigger *Doom Blade *Soulless *Revenge Special Attacks: *Bloody Spear *Hell Fire *Teleport Punch *Leg Takedown *Flip Kick *Air Throw Super Move '''By The Powers That Be: '''Spawn turns into God Spawn and performs a flurry of punchs, making an uppercut then slam his opponent towards the ground. Ending ''The Battle Of The Capes had ended and the High Counciler had finally fallen. To end Superman's humility at defeat, this hell spawn gave the final blow, killing his opponent mercilessly. The impact caused the demon in the red cowl to be feared by thousands of others, both heroes and villains. It was only a matter of time for Armageddon to take its strike with Spawn's revenge becoming imminent. Quotes *"Someone's going to die for this!" - Intro *"You don't deserve to live!" - Outro *"Weakness!" - Grapple *"Sloth!" - Grapple *"Now you suffer!" - Round Win *"I will end your pain!" - Clash with any characters *"DIE!!!" - Clash with any characters *"I will crush your bones!" - Clash with any characters *"For vengeance!" - Clash with any characters *"I bring death." - Clash with any characters *"There is no justice!" - Clash with Superman *"You will join me in Hell!" - Clash with Superman *"You will die!!." - Clash with Superman *"Damnation." - Clash with Superman *"You lack power." - Clash with Batman *"As if that matters." - Clash with Batman *"We are not alike!." - Clash with Batman *"You will fail." - Clash with Batman *"I bring you the hellstorm!" - Clash with any characters *"Fail!"- Occasionally after grapple Trivia *Spawn is the first comic book character to appear in Injustice whose not a part of the DC Universe. Category:Blog posts